Right By the Turkey
by maiuayame
Summary: Just a little story about Matt and Tai getting it on for Thanksgiving. I know the title could be better but I think it fits for the occasion, anyway enjoy reading and review if you think I should do one for each holiday or you'd like another pairing done.


"So Yama what are we going to cook for Turkey day?" Asked an upside-down Taichi Yagami as he watched his boyfriend of two year tanker with his guitar he was simply playing with his favorite blue and yellow soccer ball. It was Thanksgiving morning and Yamato hadn't even said happy thanksgiving to him yet.

"….Tai it'd thanksgiving what do you think?"

"Turkey?"

"Yes, Tai henceforth you just calling it Turkey day."

Matt struck a note that must've sounded off because he grimaced, Tai didn't notice the difference and just rolled his eyes at Matt.

"Matt…."

Tai trailed off and got off the couch getting a bit dizzy from the sudden movement but shook it off trudging into the kitchen and taking out the already prepared turkey (Matt did it last night) and then sat it in a pan. It was easy to move but it was pretty big forty pounds but it was only for the two of them since everyone else was going away Taker, Daisuke, and Ken were all going to Sweden for the holiday for chocolate tasting…a gift from Ken's mom to the threesome relationship.

The rest of the destined were going to the digital world for turkey and other great Thanksgiving day foods. Tai and Matt stayed because some shadowy dark digimon had been getting into the real world and pranking/attacking people.

Tai inspected the oven and then decided to set the oven on 350F given that it was the safest temperature that'd cook poultry.

Yamato picked up his head at the sound of the oven, "Tai what are you going in their?" Yama knew Tai in the kitchen usually ends in disaster so he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Tai looked up from the oven, "starting the turkey."

"Aw Tai I would've helped you um what did you put the turkey on?"

"350, that's the right temperature right?"

Yama smiled and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist and kissed his neck, "yes it is love maybe you'll be able to cook something without blowing up our kitchen."

"Yama…"

"Hmm…"

Yamato had snuck his hand under Tai's shirt and rubbed his stomach which he and Tai only knew was his turn on spot.

"Ya- Yamato we're in the kitchen."

It was quite odd for Tai to be the one to say something reasonable like it wasn't good to have sex in the kitchen.

"I know," said Yamato as he unwrapped his arms from Tai and walked over the fridge and took out some potatoes and gave four potatoes to Tai and four for himself. He then grabbed two potato peelers giving one to Tai he sat down at the counter and began to peel one potato.

"Yama…" complained Tai as he sat down and began to peel them as well.

"Yes, Tai?

"I just said we were in the kitchen I didn't say you had to stop…"

"Yeah but Tai don't you want mashed potatoes?"

"Yes…but oh never mind…"

Tai pouted missing Yamato's inside smirk.

They finished peeling the potatoes and Yamato put some butter, salt, pepper, bacon bits (or at least Tai thinks that's what it was) and parsley in as he mashed and cooked them.

When they were done Yama put them on the warm and hold setting and then went back to the stove. At some point he has started making baked macaroni and cheese as well as smoked turkey tails and necks.

"Yama can I have-"

"No you have to wait until the turkey is done." Said Yamato not letting Taichi finish his sentence, but he could hear him whine as he slouched into the arm chair in their living room.

Yamato smirked as he walked into the living room and stood over Tai.

Tai raised an eyebrow at him as he pouted more trying to get Yamato to break and give in to his foodly demands.

Instead Matt leaned down and captured the soccer player's lips in his licking and nipping at them. He pulled Tai up and wrapped his arms around his waist and cupped his butt propping him up so he could carry the boy into their kitchen.

Tai whined and moaned softly as the aromas of food entered him making his body jump in the hunger that he felt even more now.

They both laid down in front of the stove and began to kiss deeply with Yamato on top and Tai on bottom, unzipping each other's pants and shedding them in seconds.

"M- mm Yama d- mm," Taichi couldn't even form a sentence as he felt Yamato rubbing his stomach repeatedly and removing his shirt.

Tai did the same to him and ran his hands through Yamato's hair, something he was only allowed to do when they were having sex no other times except for when Yamato knew he wouldn't need his hair done the next day.

"Tai," Yamato whispered seductively as he moved Tai's hand down to his back. Tai leaned up and kissed the blondes lips slipping his tongue inside his mouth trying to get Yamato to give him what he wanted. His long thick cock up his ass.

"Yamato you're teasing me…," complained Taichi.

"I know, Taichi," said Yamato as he placed a finger to circle Tai's entrance.

"I don't need to be prepared and you know it…don't you start your shit…"

Yamato chuckled as he pulled back from Tai and grabbed some lube from the sink cabinet and rubbed it on himself and Tai's entrance. He then raised up Tai's legs up and brought them towards his head before entering the brunette. Taichi felt the surge of pleasure enter him as he began to gently shiver but from anything but the cold.

Yamato moved in and out pounding into Tai's special spot with each thust.

When they finished with Taichi screaming Yamato leaned down and whispered, "happy Thanksgiving…I'm thankful to have you Taichi…I love you."

"I'm thankful for you too Yamato and I love you too…happy thanksgiving."

"So you ready to eat now?"

"You know it your cum is good in all but there's nothing like a stuffed turkey at six o'clock in the evening after sex with Yamato."

"I know but I have a surprise for you in our room after dinner."

"Ooo what is it?"

"Wait and see Taichi."

"Fine now let's eat!"

And so they did.

**And that was my Thanksgiving special for digimon**


End file.
